christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hsinchu
|settlement_type = Provincial city |official_name = }} · Hsinchu City}} |native_name = }}}} |nickname = (The Windy City) or (Zhu City) |total_type = |motto = |image_skyline = Hsinchu montage.png |imagesize = |image_caption = Clockwise from top: Hsinchu city gate, Entrance of Science-based Ind. Park, Hsinchu City Hall, and Hsinchu Moat |image_flag = Flag of Hsinchu City.svg |flag_size = |image_seal = Emblem of Hsinchu City.svg |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_type = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = Taiwan ROC political division map Hsinchu City.svg |mapsize = |map_caption = |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = |pushpin_map = |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_mapsize = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = TW |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Northwestern Taiwan |subdivision_type2 = |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |seat_type = City seat |seat = North District |parts_type = |parts_style = |parts = |p1 = |p2 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Hsu Ming-tsai |leader_title1 = Deputy Mayor |leader_name1 = You Jian-hua |leader_title2 = Secretary-General |leader_name2 = Wu Zong-qi |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title1 = |established_date1 = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |founder = |named_for = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 104.0964 |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_dunam = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |elevation_max_m = |elevation_max_ft = |elevation_min_m = |elevation_min_ft = |population_as_of = January 2011 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 415,557 |population_density_km2 = 3989.89 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coor_type = |latd = 24 |latm = 49 |lats = |latNS = N |longd = 120 |longm = 59 |longs = |longEW = E |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |twin1 = |twin1_country = |blank_name = Bird |blank_info = European Magpie (Pica pica) |blank1_name = Flower |blank1_info = Azalea |blank2_name = |blank2_info = |blank3_name = |blank3_info = |blank4_name = |blank4_info = |blank5_name = |blank5_info = |blank6_name = |blank6_info = |website = www.hccg.gov.tw |footnotes = }} Hsinchu City (Chinese:新竹; POJ: Sin-tek) is a provincial city of Taiwan Province of the Republic of China. Hsinchu is popularly nicknamed "The Windy City" (Fengcheng 風城) for its windy climate. The city is surrounded by Hsinchu County to the north and east, Miaoli County to the south, and the Taiwan Strait to the west. Hsinchu City is made up of three districts: North District, East District, and Siangshan District. Economy The city is the base of high tech industry in Taiwan. Built in 1980, Hsinchu Science Park is home of 360 high tech companies including TSMC, Philips and United Microelectronics Corporation. As the result, the city has the highest income level. Related pages *List of counties of Republic of China Category:Cities in Taiwan